Have I told You Lately
by Scription Addict
Summary: Grace feels insecure and needs a little reassurance from her man.


Have I Told You Lately…

For Joodiff, happy birthday, and long may you continue to fill my world with laughter, Trev pics, and WtD Fiction.

* * *

><p>Grace and Boyd - Grace's feeling a little insecure, sometimes a girl needs reassurance<p>

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Grace shrugged in her sleep at the gentle tickle she could feel on her upper arm, it was slowly waking her up, as she became more awake she realised what, or rather who, it was.<p>

"Bugger off" she said sleepily, rolling over so she was facing away from him.

"Come on, it's time to wake up."

"No it isn't."

"It's eight o'clock." He replied.

"So! We don't need to get up this morning."

"It's Saturday morning Grace."

"No, Boyd."

"What does that mean?"

"It means no."

"But its Saturday Grace, we always do it Saturday mornings."

"Go back to sleep, it's early."

"I can't go back to sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'd have thought that was pretty obvious." He replied pressing himself up against her back, to indicate his predicament.

"You wake up with an erection every morning, nothing really different about today."

"But it's Saturday morning, I look forward to Saturday mornings, it's part of the routine."

"What bloody routine?"

"We wake up and have a little roll under the covers, I make you breakfast in bed, we read the papers whilst having a cuddle and a cup of tea, then we do the shopping, watch the football on the TV, wine and a take away for dinner, it's a routine, and you know I'm no good if we break the routine." He slipped his hands around her waist. "Please Grace; you know what I get like if I don't get my rations." He began to softly kiss her neck, desperately trying to seduce her.

"Desperation is not an attractive quality you know."

"I don't need to be attractive; I've already one the heart of my fair maiden."

"You do talk some utter rubbish when you're trying to get your leg over, do you know that."

"I need sex Grace." He replied making little puppy like whining noises with, and looking at her in a pleading sense.

"I'm not awake enough yet."

His hand ran down her body and rested on her thigh, "I could help wake you up, I know what you need." His lips moved down her arm, slowly and softly kissing his way along her skin, as his mouth reached her hand he gently sucked on her fingers, his tongue delicately caressing the slender digits.

"What I need is a couple of hours more sleep."

"We could just have oral, if you don't feel like it." He replied in a whispered voice, as he continued to kiss her, back up her arm and to her neck again.

"Oh, that's very nice of you; I'm not in the mood so I can just perform oral sex on you."

"I didn't mean it like that; you know I didn't mean it like that."

"So, how did you mean it?"

"I just meant, if you didn't feel like having sex we could just…..ya know."

"No, I don't bloody know."

"What the hell is wrong with you this morning?"

"Oh I don't know, let me think about it for a moment, could it be that I was fast asleep, when I was rudely woken up by my partner because he feels horny." She threw the covers back angrily and got out of bed, slamming the door as she left the room. She walked into the kitchen and immediately filled the kettle up, putting it on, she then slammed a mug down onto the work surface and threw a tea bag into it, it was a few minutes later when, without even turning around, she could sense him standing in the kitchen doorway looking at her.

"Do you think you could tell me what's wrong, without biting my head off?"

"How long have we been in this relationship?"

"I don't know, about six months or so."

"Long enough to develop routines like having sex on Saturday mornings, long enough for your toiletries to have found a home in my bathroom, long enough for us to be regarded as a couple by our friends, long enough for your car to have taken up residence on my drive, yet….."

"Yet what?"

"Nothing, I think you should leave, I think we should have some time apart."

"No, not like this, if you want me to leave, if you're dumping me, then I'll take it like a man, but not without a reason. Yet what Grace?"

"Yet you've never...you've never managed to say the words that I want to hear, the words I long for you to say, it leaves me wondering if you have any feelings for me, other than physical ones."

Boyd stared at the floor, "you know that what I feel for you is more than just a physical attraction, this is not just about sex."

"I need to hear you say it, I need to know that you're committed to me, to us, to this bloody relationship."

"All this is because I woke you up on a Saturday morning for a bit of the other."

"No, this is because I love you with all my heart, but you've never told me how you feel, I'm not a mind reader Peter, I need to hear you say how you feel."

"You've never said it either."

"I say it all the time, every night when we go to bed, I say I love you before we go to sleep."

"And I say it back."

"Me too, doesn't count as saying I love you."

"But you know what I mean when I say it."

"No I don't, if it's what you mean then why can't you say it?"

"Grace you know I'm not a soppy teenager that says something like that at the drop of a hat, it just isn't me, it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"Then say it. I'm not asking you for some big declaration of love, I don't need announcements, or notices on bus shelters, I just want to hear you say it, just say it to me."

He walked over to where she was standing he turned her to face him and took hold of her hands to stop her from what she was doing, he moved one of his hands to her face, "I thought you knew how I felt, I'm sorry I've never said it, I'm an old fashioned guy, soppy words and hearts and flowers aren't really my thing, but, and it's a big but, I love you, I love you with all my heart, and if it makes you happy, then I'll tell you every day for the rest of our lives."

"Thank you. I love you too."

"Would it spoil the mood if I asked you to come back to bed?" He said with a smile on his face, and then bent forward quickly to try and avoid Grace grabbing his family jewels.


End file.
